The Other Self
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Lemon madu buatan momoi membawa petaka bagi anak-anak kiseki no sedai


**Title : The Other selfs**

 **Pair : NijixNiji, GoMxGoM.**

 **Genre : Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD dimakan Titan, Humor gagal. Teiko!AU**

 **Happy Reading**

Gymnasium adalah tempat dimana kita melakukan kegiatan olah raga dan harus di kosongkan tepat pukul 9 malam. Seharusnya begitu, jika saja hujan tidak mendadak turun ketika para bocah pelangi dan pengasuhnya selesai latihan basket.

Bocah-bocah berambut warna-warni. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru tua, biru muda, ungu, dan merah-hitam tampak jengah di dalam gymnasium itu bahkan beberapa diantaranya sudah berguling di lantai gym sambil memegangi perut karena lapar. Sudah satu setengah jam mereka duduk diam di sana.

"Oi! Murasakibara, kamu masih punya snack atau sesuatu yang bisa di makan? Aku lapar!" Kata si Biru tua alias Aomine Daiki

"Snackku habis, Minechin. Aku akan membelinya tapi Akachin melarangku" sahut si ungu berjulukan titan ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Oi Tetsu, kalau kau?"

"Maaf Aomine-kun"

"Jangan berisik oi, Aomine. Kita semua lapar disini!" Tegur si rambut gradasi, Kagami Taiga yang juga sedang berusaha menahan laparnya.

Seolah melihat oasis di gurun pasir, Momoi yang tumben-tumbennya pintar membawa setoples lemon madu tanpa di potong ke teman-temannya yang tampak sudah sekarat karena lapar. Siapa yang akan berpikir lebih rasional jika tubuh lelah, ditambah rasa lapar yang luar biasa sehabis latihan ala neraka-nya duo kapten-wakil kapten iblis seantero Teiko. Langsung saja Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kagami menyabet makanan yang belum disinyalir aman itu dan memakannya. Diikuti oleh yang lain yang sepertinya sama-sama kalap karena kelaparan.

1 detik semua masih menikmati lemon madu

2 detik Kuroko bertanya ada yang aneh dengan rasa lemon madunya

3 detik sebagian besar berlari ke toilet gym untuk memuntahkan makanan beracun itu.

Tapi semua terlambat karena tiba tiba tubuh mereka semua mengeluarkan asap tebal berwarna putih seperti asap pembakaran sate madura lalu keanehan terjadi.

Seingat Nijimura si kapten pelangi bersurai hitam itu ia hanya memiliki 7 kouhai kurang ajar yang ikut terkurung di dalam gym. 7 orang dan Nijimura sangat yakin itu, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Lima... Enam... Tujuh... Delapan... Sembilan... Sepuluh... Sebelas... Duabelas... Tigabelas... Empat belas... Lima belas...

Tunggu... Sepertinya ada yang salah?

Merah? Ada

Kuning? Ada

Biru dekil? Ada

Biru unyu? Ada

Hijau? Ada

Ungu? Ada

Merah muda? Ada

Tujuh orang... Ditambah dia sendiri harusnya ada 8 orang... Lalu apa yang salah? Dan Nijimura kembali menghitung.

Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Lima... Enam... Tujuh... Delapan... Sembilan... Sepuluh... Sebelas... Duabelas... Tigabelas... Empat belas... Lima belas... Benar! Ada yang tidak beres di sini!

"Disini memang ada 15 orang kok, Nijimura"

'Suara ini...' Nijimura mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di dekat telinganya. Perlahan menengok ke sumber suara.

Dan suara teriakan kaget memenuhi Gym SMP Teiko.

1 kata yang menggambarkan suasana di gym SMP Teiko itu adalah suram. Bagaimana tidak, disini ada 2 orang Nijimura, 2 orang Aomine, 2 orang Kise, 2 orang Murasakibara, 2 orang Kuroko dan 2 orang Midorima. Semuanya duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap tajam biang kerok terjadinya kekacauan ini. Momoi Satsuki hanya bisa menelan liur yang terasa getir.

"Jadi, apa yang kau masukkan kedalam lemon madu tadi nanodayo, Momoi?" Tanya Midorima

"Uh.. Umm" gugup Momoi tidak bisa menjawab.

"Katakan Momoi!" Perintah Seijuro dengan nada tegasnya.

(Agar mudah membedakan mana chara asli dan mana pembelahan/other selfnya, kita sebut saja yang asli dengan nama marga dan bayangan dengan nama kecil)

Dan Momoi mulai bercerita tentang lemon madu yang ia tambahkan obat diet kedalamnya. Tujuannya agar teman-temannya bisa berhenti lapar. Tujuannya baik sih, tapi sayang. Anak-anak Kiseki No Sedai sudah bersumpah di dalam hati untuk tidak mencoba memakan apapun makanan yang dibawakan Momoi.

Nijimura yang notabenenya tertua di kerumunan geng pelangi itu hanya bisa pijat kening. Ia ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah aneh ini, bukan karena Nijimura benci pada bocah pelangi atau bayangannya, hanya saja kalau di pikir lagi kedepannya ia pasti akan mati muda. 7 saja sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi, bagaimana kalau 14? Nijimura lebih memilih kabur atau dibunuh di rawa-rawa saja.

"Momoi, kau tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kami menjadi 1 tubuh?" Tanya Akashi yang sepertinya sudah bosan adu deathglare dengan kembarannya Seijuro

Momoi menggeleng semua mendesah frustasi.

"Minnacchi! Aku pernah baca manga yang berisi tentang gadis yang dirinya terpisah seperti kita ssu!" Ujar Kise semangat

"Aku tidak yakin ide cerita komik seperti itu bisa digunakan" ragu Akashi

"Sejak kapan kisechin jadi otaku?" Kata Atsushi

"Kenapa tidak kita coba dulu, jadi bagaimana Kise?" Tanya Nijimura

"Ciuman ssu!"

Hening

"Jadi, Maksud Kise-kun kita harus berciuman dengan bayangan kita?" Kali ini si biru muda Kuroko menyahut.

Kise dan Ryouta mengangguk serempak. Yang lain cengo. Serius?

"Oi! Jangan bercanda Kise! Aku tidak mau ciuman dengan dia!" Kesal Aomine sambil menunjuk hidung Daiki yang sontak mendapat protes dari Daiki.

"Apa Tidak ada cara lain, Kise?"

"Kalau cara itu tidak berhasil, katanya kita harus saling membunuh ssu"

Semua terdiam. Ryouta pasti bercanda kan?

"Kurasa ide saling bunuh itu tidak buruk" Ujar Tetsuya masih dengan wajah flatnya.

"Yah kami rasa juga begitu." Serempak Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, Taiga dan Shuuzo

"T-tunggu! Bagaimana kalau dengan cara yang baik-baik dulu?" Saran Nijimura dan disetujui oleh semuanya.

Walaupun memalukan dan menjijikan bagi mereka tapi tetap saja di lakukan. Semua tampak tegang, semua sudah saling berhadapan hitungan satu sampai hitungan ke 3 dirapalkan. Bibir bertemu bibir, namun sang bayangan masih setia di hadapan mereka.

"Artinya memang harus saling membunuh ya? Bersiaplah" ujar Seijuro sambil menyeringai iblis.

 **Duarrrrr!**

"Uwaaaaaaa!"

Nafas 7 manusia bersurai pelangi memburu, mereka semua terbangun di lantai gym dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Mereka semua menengok ke sekitar berharap tidak menemukan sosok lain yang mirip mereka. Tidak ada. Mereka menghela nafas lega. Itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Hujan diluar tidak kunjung berhenti juga, rasa lapar kembali menyeruak masuk ke perut mereka.

"Hai' minna saaaannn~ aku membawakan telur dadar spesial buatanku supaya kalian tidak kelaparan"

Suara Momoi yang berlari ke arah mereka dengan membawa kotak bento, mengingatkan mereka pada mimpi buruk mereka. Saling menatap seolah memberi kode satu sama lain.

'Jika kami memakan makanan beracun Momoi/Momoicchi/Momoichin/Satsuki/Momoi-san kami pasti akan berada dalam masalah besar'

Mulut di buka untuk melayangkan protes namun sebelum kata terucap, telur dadar nista telah memenuhi ruangan dalam mulut para anggota pelangi. Jeritan frustasi dalam hati bergema di sanubari masing-masing dan mari berdoa untuk keselamatan bocah-bocah kiseki no sedai beserta sang pengasuh.

 **-FIN-**

Maaf kalau ceritanya absurd dan ga seru.


End file.
